


Love&Game

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Broken Promises, Established Relationship, Lies, M/M, MiloShipFest, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, geminis are evil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Después de cometer varios errores, Saga obtiene una segunda oportunidad con Milo. Sin embargo, no tardará en arriesgar nuevamente su relación al pedirle a Kanon un extraño favor: que se haga pasar por él. Kanon, ni lento ni perezoso, decide aprovecharse de la torpeza de su hermano.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Scorpio Milo/Gemini Kanon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Love&Game

# 1

Saga conoció a Milo durante una estancia temporal en Atenas por parte de su trabajo. Le conoció mientras visitaba las ruinas del Ágora, donde el muchacho trabajaba como guía de turistas. Casi al instante sintieron atracción mutua e incluso salieron en varias ocasiones, pero Saga siempre evitó que la relación llegase a más. El plan original era que se quedaría en Grecia durante solo seis meses y no tenía interés de romper el corazón de Milo (ni mucho menos el suyo). Sin embargo, poco antes de su fecha de regreso a Nueva York, a Saga le ofrecieron una importante promoción a cambio de permanecer en la rama ateniense por dos años más. Aquella era una gran oportunidad para su desarrollo profesional, por lo que aceptó al momento.

Saga invitó a Milo a cenar la noche en la que asumió su nuevo puesto y aprovechó la agradable velada para pedirle que se convirtiera en su pareja. Dos años era más que tiempo suficiente para conocerse mejor y, si la relación funcionaba y Milo estaba dispuesto, podrían regresar juntos a Nueva York una vez que el plazo terminara. Milo le respondió con un beso tan efusivo que casi hizo que los sacaran del restaurante.

Aquella fue la mejor relación que Saga había tenido hasta entonces. Milo era inteligente, hermoso e increíblemente dedicado. Era un amante generoso que no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Saga lo mucho que le quería. Sin mencionar, claro, que su humilde forma de ser le convenció desde un principio que no estaba interesado en él solo por su dinero. Le desagradaban los regalos caros y, aunque disfrutaba las salidas a hoteles de lujo y los paseos de fin de semana a playas privadas, siempre fue claro que prefería pasar la tarde acurrucado en el sillón a lado de Saga mientras veían películas de acción.

Tristemente, no todo era perfecto. El nuevo puesto de Saga hacía que sus responsabilidades para con el trabajo fuesen más allá de nueve a cinco. No era extraño que cancelara una cita con Milo con tal de resolver algún problema, ni mucho menos que postergara los encuentros por más de una semana debido a sus obligaciones. Si bien Milo solía ser muy tolerante a sus desplantes, aborrecía los cambios a última hora y, peor aún, cuando lo dejaba plantado (cosa que ocurría con mayor frecuencia de la que Saga hubiese querido admitir). Su frustración comenzó a acumularse con el paso de los meses y, a poco tiempo de que Saga tuviese que regresar a Nueva York, Milo tuvo que dejar las cosas en claro.

No iría a Estados Unidos con él.

—No tengo problema en que tu prioridad sea el trabajo, pero lo menos que merezco es que me respetes lo suficiente como para avisarme de los cambios con antelación. Tus desplantes me dejan en claro que soy lo último que pasa por tu cabeza y no te quiero lo suficiente como para estar en una relación en la que te ofrezco todo mientras tú apenas me das lo mínimo necesario.

Saga, acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quería, fue incapaz de comprender por qué Milo estaba a punto de renunciar a todo solo por orgullo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de llevarlo a una vida llena de lujos y placeres? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso por algo tan tonto como un par de desplantes? Seguro de que Milo cambiaría de opinión, Saga aceptó la ruptura con tranquilidad y comenzó a organizar sus planes para regresar a Estados Unidos.

Extrañamente, Milo no le buscó en los dos meses que le quedaban en Atenas. Saga trató de no pensar demasiado en ello y, finalmente, regresó a Nueva York. Ahí pasaron otros dos meses y el hombre siguió sin saber nada de Milo.

Lentamente comenzó a sospechar que, quizá, Milo habló en serio cuando le dijo que no tenía interés de seguir en una relación con él.

¡Absurdo!

La primera reacción de Saga fue la de buscar un reemplazo. Aunque salió con varios hombres, todos ellos hijos de acaudalados colegas y clientes, todos le parecieron vanos y artificiales. Harto, al tercer mes de su regreso a Nueva York, Saga decidió aprovechar las dos semanas de vacaciones que no había utilizado en todo el año para viajar a Atenas.

El reencuentro fue extenuante y dramático. Saga le pidió a Milo que regresara con él a Estados Unidos; le juró que las cosas cambiarían y que le dedicaría todo el tiempo que se merecía. Milo admitió que lo extrañaba enormemente, pero que aún no estaba listo para intentarlo de nuevo. Tuvieron un par de encuentros agridulces y, al final, decidieron iniciar una relación a distancia. Si Saga le demostraba a Milo que se había redimido, accedería a mudarse con él.

El recuperar la confianza de Milo fue fácil. Saga tenía la ventaja de la diferencia de horario y siempre estaba listo para recibir una videollamada bien entrada la noche o en plena madrugada. Para satisfacerlo bastaban dos mensajes de texto: uno de buenos días y otro de buenas noches. No importaba responder tarde a la fotografía del helado que se comió esa mañana siempre y cuando lo hiciera antes de irse a dormir. La operación fue todo un éxito y, cuatro meses más tarde, Milo accedió a mudarse con Saga.

Saga compró un hermoso penthouse al este de Manhattan y solicitó algunas modificaciones en los acabados, por lo que no estaría listo hasta dos semanas después de la llegada de Milo. Su propio departamento estaba repleto de cajas y muebles emplayados, totalmente inapropiado para recibir a su querido Milo. Así pues, decidió reservarle dos semanas en un hotel cercano a su trabajo en lo que terminaban los trabajos del penthouse.

Todo estaba saliendo viento en popa. Mientras Saga esperaba a que diera la hora de su última junta del miércoles, planeaba todo para la llegada de su amante. Milo llegaría al día siguiente, Saga iría por él al aeropuerto y de ahí cenarían en el restaurante del hotel antes de pasar la noche juntos. Después de no haberle visto en tanto tiempo, Saga se moría de ganas de saciarse de él y tuvo la previsión de pedir el resto de la semana libre para poder pasar más tiempo a su lado. Le daría gusto recibir la sorpresa.

Su computadora mandó el aviso de que su reunión iniciaría en quince minutos y Saga se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Fue en ese momento que recibió una llamada de su asistente. Saga supuso que la llamada sería para avisar que alguno de los gerentes estaba retrasado, mas la preocupada voz de la mujer le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Malas noticias, señor —vaya forma de empezar una llamada—, la gente del corporativo acaba de informarnos de unas modificaciones en su itinerario. Vendrán a visitarnos mañana.

A Saga le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que la mujer le decía. Todos los años los jefes el corporativo realizaban una visita a las sucursales de la compañía, pero la de Nueva York siempre era la última en ser visitada. Originalmente no llegarían sino hasta dentro de dos semanas y ¿ahora le decían que serían los primeros?

—¿Por qué adelantaron la visita?

—Parece ser que dentro de dos semanas habrá una auditoría en las oficinas de Chicago y los jefes quieren estar presentes. Es por eso que invirtieron el orden de las visitas.

Saga exhaló pesadamente y, después de unos segundos en silencio, le indicó a su asistente que cancelara sus vacaciones para el resto de la semana y que reagendara sus reuniones del día siguiente. No era tan malo, pensó. No le había dicho a Milo sobre las vacaciones y ya podría pedirlas después de que atendiera a la gente del corporativo.

Fue hasta que llegó a la sala de juntas que recordó algo.

Le prometió a Milo que iría por él al aeropuerto.

Saga sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su espalda. Si Saga rompía su primera promesa apenas Milo bajaba del avión, jamás se lo perdonaría. Tristemente, sabía que el primer día con los jefes estaría con ellos hasta entrada la noche. No había modo en el que pudiera ir al aeropuerto. Mientras la primera gerente se preparaba para dar su presentación, Saga comenzó a buscar una solución a su enorme problema.

Milo era suyo y estaba dispuesto a todo para mantenerlo así.

# 2

El teléfono de Kanon timbró apenas puso un pie en su departamento. Eran las siete de la noche y le pareció extraño que alguien le buscase a esas horas entre semana, así que miró con renuencia la pantalla de su móvil y parpadeó con extrañeza al leer el nombre de su hermano.

Saga solía llamarle solo para darle malas noticias o para pedirle favores. Como siempre que contesta una llamada suya, esperó que fuese lo segundo.

—Buenas noches, Saga.

—Buenas noches, hermano. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Kanon exhaló con alivio hasta que recordó que su taimado hermano quería algo de él.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—Necesito que mañana en la noche recojas a Milo del aeropuerto y lo lleves al Four Seasons del centro.

Kanon frunció el ceño ante la sencilla petición. Además de que lo había conocido en Grecia y que tenía a su hermano totalmente embobado, no sabía mucho del tal Milo. Seguramente era un encanto; solo eso podía explicar la súbita devoción de su hermano. Saga no era una persona expresiva y tuvo la buena suerte de encontrar a alguien merecedor de su cariño. Aunque no tan merecedor de su tiempo, parecía. Conociendo a su hermano (y bien que lo conocía), seguramente se le había cruzado algo importante en el trabajo y ahora necesitaba que alguien le ayudase a recibir a su pareja. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué esa persona tenía que ser Kanon.

—¿Por qué no solo le mandas un carro?

Hubo un largo e inquietante silencio en la línea.

—Le prometí a Milo que iría a recibirlo.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos me mandas a-

Kanon se calló a sí mismo una vez que comprendió qué era lo que su hermano quería. Esa no sería la primera vez que se hiciera pasar por él. Durante la escuela primaria y secundaria solían confundir a sus compañeros y maestros e incluso trataron de engañar a sus padres en algunas ocasiones. Aquello era divertido e inocente, pero ahora eran adultos y no podían andar con esos juegos. Al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

—Quieres que me haga pasar por ti —murmuró.

—Sabía que comprenderías.

—Espera un minuto. ¡Todavía no he dicho que sí!

—Por favor, Kanon. Si Milo baja del avión y no me encuentra en el área de llegadas comprará un boleto de regreso a Atenas esa misma noche.

—En eso debiste haber pensado antes de prometerle que irías por él. ¡¿Qué pasará si me descubre?!

—No lo hará. Estará hambriento y cansado por el viaje. No tendrás más que llevar su equipaje y conducirlo al hotel. Ya está lista la reservación. Incluso puedes dejarlo en el lobby del hotel con la excusa de que tiene que descansar. No nos hemos visto en persona desde hace meses. Jamás notará la diferencia.

—¿Y qué harás cuando este niño que no te ha visto en meses salte de gusto y le plante un beso a tu hermano?

Un nuevo silencio. Esta vez más largo y aún más ominoso.

—Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Además, confío en que no te propasarás.

—No lo sé, Saga —Kanon desvió la conversación—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres empezar tu segunda oportunidad con un engaño?

—Es solo una mentirilla blanca. Lo que no sepa no le hará daño.

Kanon no pudo evitar molestarse por la despreocupada respuesta de su hermano. Milo dejó su trabajo y su familia por Saga. Sin duda se merecía algo mejor que promesas rotas y artimañas infantiles.

Por otro lado, ese no era el problema de Kanon. Si Saga quería poner en riesgo su relación, lo dejaría. En el mejor de los casos Saga le debería un enorme favor y en el peor le vería sufrir las consecuencias de sus estúpidas acciones. Está bien, pensó. Sería divertido.

—¿En qué vuelo llega? —preguntó y Saga le envió al instante el itinerario de viaje de Milo.

* * *

El vuelo de Milo llegó con treinta minutos de antelación, pero aun así tuvo que esperarlo una hora más en lo que pasaba por migración. Kanon miró por vigésima vez el celular de Saga (se lo había prestado por si acaso surgía un imprevisto) y confirmó que no hubiese mensajes por parte de Milo. Al no encontrar nada más que el anuncio de su aterrizaje, Kanon eligió la aplicación de la galería de imágenes para distraerse. De las pocas fotografías que Saga tenía, Milo solía ser el modelo más popular. Kanon sonrió al ver la alegre sonrisa del muchacho y se sonrojó cuando encontró una fotografía de dos años atrás en donde Milo estaba enredado entre las colchas de una inmensa cama. La ropa de cama no dejaba ver más que parte de su rostro, su enmarañada melena y una pantorrilla desnuda. Kanon no tenía que ser un genio para imaginarse lo que había pasado poco antes de que tomasen esa fotografía. Se preguntó si Saga se habría olvidado de ocultar dicha imagen antes de pasarle el teléfono o si era una forma de presumirle a su pareja. Sea como fuere, Kanon sabía que su hermano debió haber sabido que curiosearía entre sus archivos.

Las puertas de vidrio de las llegadas internacionales se abrieron en cuanto Kanon amplió la fotografía. Pronto, una oleada de viajeros comenzó a salir y a mirar a su alrededor con confusión. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Milo apareciera frente a él. Kanon hizo lo posible por contener su sonrisa, ajustó la molesta corbata que llevaba en afán de lucir más como su hermano y caminó hacia él.

Después del vuelo de trece horas Milo lucía cansado y desorientado, pero una vez que cruzó miradas con Kanon, su rostro se iluminó y sonrió tan ampliamente como en las fotografías. El hombre se olvidó de las dos enormes maletas que llevaba consigo y saltó con los brazos abiertos para recibir a Kanon o, más bien, a Saga.

—Bienvenido, Milo —a Kanon le fue muy difícil no corresponder enteramente al abrazo, pero sabía que a su hermano le irritaban las expresiones de afecto en público. Tuvo que conformarse con colocar sus manos en la cintura de Milo y con darle un beso en la cabeza.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Milo no se conformaría con eso, ya que el joven le tomó del cuello de su camisa y le plantó un húmedo beso en la boca. Antes reticente, Kanon no pudo contenerse más y correspondió al beso como si su vida se le fuera en ello. Aunque Milo era demandante y experimentado, Kanon también lo era. Lentamente, sus manos dejaron su cintura para colocarse en la espalda baja de Milo, aprovechando la nueva posición para juntar aún más sus cuerpos. Quién sabe de qué más habría sido capaz de no ser porque algo empujó a Milo hacia un costado. Cuando abrieron los ojos, se percataron de que alguien movió accidentalmente la maleta de Milo, lo que hizo que golpeara sus rodillas y perdiera el equilibrio. Al percatarse que aquel era el peor lugar para disfrutar del reencuentro, los hombres decidieron quitarse del camino.

Kanon tiraba de las dos maletas (qué diablos llevaba en ellas, ¿piedras?) y Milo miraba para todos lados mientras meneaba una enorme bolsa de la tienda libre de impuestos. El aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York debía ser inconmensurablemente emocionante para un joven que nunca antes había hecho un vuelo internacional.

Sin necesidad de que Kanon le preguntara, Milo comenzó a contarle de su viaje, de lo que sirvieron de cenar y de las películas que vio durante el vuelo. También le contó de una mujer que discutió con uno de los sobrecargos porque estaba convencida de que la cobija que le dieron en el avión era de cortesía. Kanon logró mantener su rostro más o menos serio hasta que Milo comenzó a contarle sobre la avergonzadísima hija de la mujer roba cobijas. Le fue imposible contener una risotada.

Milo se paró en seco y alzó su ceja izquierda. Kanon tragó saliva y carraspeó.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, Milo —dijo en un intento de disipar su error.

Milo entreabrió la boca un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Por unos instantes Kanon creyó que lo habían descubierto, hasta que Milo sonrió de un modo que a Kanon le pareció sumamente melancólico y le tomó del brazo.

—Yo también te extrañé, Saga. No sabes cuánto.

Aunque una oleada de alivio recorrió a Kanon, esta fue inmediatamente reemplazada por culpabilidad. Saga no debió haber engañado al muchacho. Kanon no debió haberle ayudado.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Kanon dejó las maletas en el amplio coche de Saga mientras Milo se acomodó en el asiento del conductor. No hablaron en todo el camino. Milo estaba más dormido que despierto y utilizaba su chamarra para evitar golpearse contra el vidrio de la puerta cada que se encontraban con un bache.

Debido al tráfico, el viaje de cuarenta minutos se hizo de hora y media, por lo que llegaron al hotel hasta las diez de la noche. El registro fue casi inmediato y Kanon condujo a Milo hasta su alcoba.

—Solicité que llenaran la alacena y el refrigerador con comida —le dijo con un beso en la mejilla—. Prepárate algo de cenar o pide algo a servicio a la habitación. No te vayas a dormir con el estómago vacío.

Kanon se felicitó a sí mismo por su actuación. A Saga le encantaba dar órdenes.

Milo apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

—¿No te quedarás?

—Estás exhausto. Te dejaré dormir… por hoy —añadió amenazadoramente.

—¿Cuándo podré verte otra vez?

—El sábado —Kanon notó que Milo no pareció desanimarse con la respuesta—. ¿Confío en que podrás cuidarte a ti mismo?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien.

Kanon le dio un suave beso en los labios y le deseó las buenas noches. Una vez fuera de la habitación, pensó que le sería muy difícil aguantarse las ganas de besarlo nuevamente.

# 3

Saga salió de la oficina casi a medianoche. Revisó el celular de la empresa y sonrió al encontrar varios mensajes de su número personal.

_Listo._

_Milo ya está en su habitación. No sospecha nada._

_En el avión vio seis episodios de Bob's Burgers, Jojo Rabbit y la mitad de Mulan._

_La caricatura, no el live action._

_Una señora casi se muele a golpes a un sobrecargo porque no le dejó llevarse la cobija._

_Me voy a descansar. Mañana te llevo tu teléfono._

Saga le agradeció a su hermano y le deseo las buenas noches.

Feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo, Saga se fue a casa para prepararse para un nuevo día.

* * *

Una vez que Saga recuperó su teléfono, no tardó en llamar a Milo. Le escuchaba entusiasmado y le hizo recordar a Saga los primeros meses de su relación. Apenas y podía esperar a mudarse con él. De esa forma podría verlo todos los días aunque tuviese montañas de trabajo. En una de esas, Saga incluso podría aprender a decir que no cuando llegase un inesperado pendiente fuera del horario laboral. Sospechaba que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de Milo.

Saga respiró con alivio el viernes por la noche cuando los jefes finalmente se despidieron. La visita fuera de tiempo fue un suplicio para todos, pero al menos ahora se quitaron ese peso de encima y podrían disfrutar el fin de semana sin preocupaciones.

La mañana del sábado, Saga se dirigió a primera hora al hotel de Milo. Debido a que llegó media hora antes de la acordada, no se sorprendió al no encontrarle en el lobby como acordaron. Se dirigió, entonces, al comedor, donde su pareja terminaba de desayunar. En sus manos revisaba un folleto con la cartelera de Broadway. Saga contuvo una sonrisa al recodar el par de boletos para Hamilton que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

Milo no alzó el rostro hasta que Saga estuvo prácticamente a su lado. Le tomó unos segundos percatarse de la intromisión y dos más para reconocer a Saga. Tal y como esperaba, su reacción fue la de saltar de la silla y rodearle con sus brazos.

—Lo lamento —Saga exhaló con aire de satisfacción al escuchar la innecesaria disculpa—. ¿Te he hecho esperar? Creí que aún tenía tiempo.

Saga negó con la cabeza y besó la mano de Milo. Señaló la mesa con la mirada y ambos tomaron asiento.

—Llegué temprano. No quería esperar más para verte —Milo frunció levemente el ceño, posiblemente extrañado por la franqueza de sus palabras. Saga solía reservar aquel tipo de comentarios para cuando estaban solos—. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la ciudad de Nueva York?

Por un brevísimo instante, Milo le mostró una fría y mordaz sonrisa. Saga recordaba haber visto esa expresión el día en el que Milo rompió con él. No obstante, el gesto desapareció antes de que la preocupación cimbrase su mente.

—Es increíble. Jamás pensé que estaría en un lugar tan inmenso, aunque en ocasiones llega a ser abrumador.

Saga asintió y colocó su mano sobre la de Milo.

—Te sientes solo; lo lamento. Te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que estemos en el nuevo departamento —leyó la hora en su reloj—. ¿Necesitas regresar a tu habitación antes de salir?

Milo negó con la cabeza y terminó lo último de su té de una sentada.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —preguntó mientras se levantaban de la mesa.

—Pensaba llevarte al Museo de Arte Moderno.

Milo parpadeó lentamente. A Saga le extrañó su poco entusiasmo; pensaba que estaría emocionado por conocer dicho lugar.

—Es un día hermoso —dijo después de unos segundos—. Preferiría pasarlo afuera. ¿Podemos ir al Centro Rockefeller?

Saga sonrió y le ofreció su brazo a Milo, quien lo tomó con gusto. Su pareja tenía razón; el día era demasiado hermoso como para perderlo en un lúgubre museo.

—Solo si después te puedo llevar a la Quinta Avenida.

Moría de ganas por comprarle al menos tres trajes nuevos. Su amante se vería espectacular en la próxima fiesta de la compañía.

Milo rio nerviosamente, pero asintió.

—No deberías gastar tanto en mí.

Saga detuvo sus pasos por unos momentos para besar a Milo en la mejilla.

—No me quites ese placer. Haría todo por ti.

Milo sonrió y le dio a Saga un suave beso en los labios.

# 4

Kanon no estuvo seguro qué fue lo que le impulsó a mentirle a Milo. Después de haberle dejado en el hotel, se propuso a sí mismo regresar al día siguiente y presentarse como lo que era: el hermano de su amante. Con Saga ocupado en el trabajo, sería fácil llamar su atención, llevarle a conocer varios puntos de la ciudad y hacerle notar el buen prospecto que era. Sin embargo, cuando eligió su ropa para la visita escogió uno de sus conjuntos más formales. Sin embargo, cuando Milo abrió la puerta de su habitación y le abrazó con fuerza mientras murmuraba el nombre de su hermano, Kanon no le corrigió.

Fue fácil olvidarse de la mentira mientras paseaba a Milo por Central Park y curioseaban en la tienda de recuerdos del Museo de Arte Moderno. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la risa de Milo, su cálida mano alrededor de la suya y sus brillantes ojos sobre sí.

No pensó en las implicaciones de sus acciones hasta que llegó a casa esa noche. De nada le serviría presentarse ante Milo como Kanon. El muchacho era listo y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que había sido burlado por los gemelos. Se enfurecería. Su orgullo herido le obligaría a renunciar a todo lo que Saga le ofrecía (Kanon también podría ofrecérselo) y a regresar a Atenas. Aunque Saga negara la existencia de su gemelo, Kanon sabía tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz (siempre lo hacía). Cuando eso ocurriera, Milo desaparecería de sus vidas. La relación de su hermano estaba destinada a fracasar. ¿Qué más daba si Kanon sacaba provecho antes de que eso ocurriera?

Conocía los riesgos. Bastaba con que Milo contase una breve anécdota, una sola observación fuera de lugar y Kanon sería descubierto.

Su hermano lo odiaría y él le recordaría que fue él el primero en lanzarlo a brazos de Milo. Eso ayudaría a atenuar su ira. Quizá no dejaría de hablarle para siempre.

De cualquier forma, el temor de la furia de su hermano desaparecía en cuanto veía a Milo nuevamente. Ahora entendía por qué Saga luchó tanto por recuperarlo. Él habría hecho lo mismo. Él no habría roto su promesa.

Una vez que se mudase con Saga, Milo no tardaría en descubrir el engaño. Debido a eso, Kanon estuvo más que dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo las escasas dos semanas a su lado. Agradeció que Saga fuese tan seco con sus mensajes de texto y llamadas: sabía que no interrumpiría sus citas con Milo. Agradeció que Saga compartiese con su familia su agenda del trabajo. Sabía bien qué noches estaría ocupado y no podría acompañar a Milo a cenar.

El suyo era un plan peligroso y cruel y Kanon lo disfrutaba intensamente.

La noche del segundo jueves desde su llegada, Kanon llevó a Milo a Broadway a ver el Fantasma de la Ópera (Kanon quería ver Hamilton, pero Milo insistió en que vieran otra cosa) y más tarde lo regresó diligentemente a su hotel. Como era usual, Kanon permaneció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Extrañamente, en esa ocasión Milo no se separó de él después de su beso de despedida.

—¿No te quedarás esta noche?

Kanon carraspeó. Quería decir que sí con todo su corazón, pero sabía que aquello sería ir demasiado lejos. Ya estaba metido en suficientes problemas. Tener sexo con Milo lo mandaría directo a la tumba.

—Disculpa, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora.

Milo sonrió coquetamente y comenzó a desanudar el nudo de su corbata.

—Eso no importa. Si nos apuramos podremos dormir un par de horas antes de que tengas que ir a trabajar.

—Milo…

—Por favor —susurró mientras le besaba en la boca—. Si quieres, podemos jugar un juego.

—¿Qué clase de juego? —Kanon no supo por qué preguntó. No era como si la respuesta fuese a cambiar algo.

—Tú me llevas a la cama y yo te llamo por el nombre que tú quieras.

Milo sonrió sardónicamente y un sabor amargo cubrió la boca de Kanon.

El muchacho lo sabía, sabía de su engaño y aun así…

Kanon rio entrecortadamente y tomó una decisión. Después de todo, él también disfrutaba de los juegos.

—¿Por qué querría que mi amante gimiera un nombre que no es el mío? —posó sus dedos sobre la nuca de Milo—. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

Milo abrió ampliamente los ojos y poco después ocultó su sorpresa bajo su taimada sonrisa.

—Saga…

El nombre fue pronunciado en voz baja, como una oración repleta de anhelo y devoción. Kanon sintió el escozor de los celos, pero también del deseo. Milo podía llamarle como quisiera siempre y cuando le permitiera enterrarse dentro de él.

Decidido a ignorar por completo a su conciencia, Kanon entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

# 5

A Saga le pareció extraño cuando Milo le llamó temprano por la mañana para preguntarle si podían cenar esa noche con Kanon. Saga no solía hablar mucho de su hermano y no esperaba que el muchacho estuviese interesado en conocerlo. Por un momento pensó que habría algo más detrás de la peculiar invitación, pero después de preguntarle por sus motivos Milo rio nerviosamente y le explicó la verdad.

—Estoy aterrado de conocer a tus padres la próxima semana. Me sentiré mejor si conozco primero a otro miembro de tu familia. Ya sabes, para tenerlo de mi lado.

Saga quiso decirle que aquel temor era estúpido, que sus padres lo amarían. Tristemente, sabía que no era cierto. Si bien su madre hacía lo posible por fingir que estaba entusiasmada con la idea de la nueva pareja de su hijo, tarde o temprano dejaba escapar un suspiro con el que lamentaba el hecho de que su primogénito no le daría nietos. Por otro lado, su padre insistía una y otra vez en que saliera con uno u otro hombre de su círculo de negocios, irritado de que su hijo hubiese elegido a un muchacho que no le traía ningún beneficio económico. Independientemente de su cordialidad, cualquiera sería capaz de reconocer en sus parcos gestos el resentimiento y frustración que sentían. El planeado encuentro (la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre) sería difícil para Milo y aunque sus padres estarían ocupados atendiendo a todos sus huéspedes, lo mejor sería que tuviese a alguien más con quién distraerse. Kanon era la opción perfecta. A su hermano le había agradado Milo y sin duda cuidaría de él si acaso Saga tenía que alejarse por unos minutos para hablar con alguien más. Sonrió. Quizá Milo no tuviese experiencia en el mundo de los negocios, pero era inteligente y planeador. No encontró motivos para rechazar la prudente solicitud de su amante.

Llamó a Kanon apenas terminó la llamada con Milo y le hizo la propuesta. Kanon dudó por un momento. Sin duda tenía miedo de que Milo los atrapase en la mentira. No obstante, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que pasó por él al aeropuerto. El plan fue un éxito y ya era hora de que se presentara ante él. Quizá Saga no tuviese la mejor relación con su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera que fuese parte de su vida a lado de Milo. Después de insistirle un par de veces, Kanon terminó por acceder y ofreció su propio departamento como punto de reunión. Saga cortó la llamada después de agendar una fecha y hora (ese mismo viernes a las siete de la noche) y le envió la información a Milo. Poco después recibió un mensaje del ingeniero responsable de las reparaciones del nuevo departamento y sonrió al confirmar que el lugar estaba prácticamente listo. Podrían mudarse ese mismo sábado.

Satisfecho de que todo estuviese saliendo conforme al plan, Saga se apresuró para terminar todos los pendientes del trabajo. Quería irse de fin de semana sin una sola preocupación en mente.

* * *

Saga tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que Kanon abrió la puerta de su departamento para recibirles. El hombre lucía pálido y desganado, como si estuviese a punto de caer en cama por un terrible resfriado. Milo, ignorante del verdadero carácter de Kanon, le saludó con efusividad y entró al departamento como si ya hubiese estado ahí antes.

—¿Estás bien? Luces terrible. Podemos pasar esto para otro-

—No —gruñó Kanon con molestia—. Acabemos con esto.

Saga no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle a qué se refería. Kanon caminó directamente hacia la sala donde tomó asiento en el sofá. Inquieto, Saga se sentó a su lado y Milo se sentó sobre la mesa de centro mientras alternaba su mirada entre los dos hermanos.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte, Saga —su voz era fría y desinteresada, como si estuviese a punto de decirle que estaba a punto de llover—. Voy a regresar a Grecia.

Saga exhaló lentamente. Así que de eso se trataba. Milo descubrió que había roto su promesa. Miró a Kanon mas este mantuvo su mirada gacha, como si estuviese totalmente solo en la habitación.

—¿Y por qué habrías de hacer eso? —en contra de lo que su sentido común le dictaba, Saga se rehusó a admitir su falta.

—Esa fue mi intención desde un principio —dijo alzándose de hombros—. No solo rompiste tu promesa, sino que me tomaste como estúpido y enviaste a tu hermano en tu lugar. ¿Crees que no tengo ojos? ¿Crees que se parecen tanto? —Saga tragó saliva mas no respondió—. Mi decisión se reafirmó cuando Kanon fue a verme al día siguiente.

Saga alzó las cejas y entreabrió la boca. ¿Kanon se había encontrado con Milo? ¿Se había confesado?

—Es bueno para hacerse pasar por ti, ¿sabes? Era fácil seguirle la corriente.

Saga sintió que la furia lo embargaba. ¡Su propio hermano se había hecho pasar por él! Giró su cuerpo para sujetar a Kanon del cuello de su camisa, pero Milo se puso de pie y extendió su brazo entre ellos. Saga recordó cuando su niñera hacía ese mismo movimiento para separarlos tras una riña.

—Al principio creí que lo sabías, que lo habías enviado para mantenerme tranquilo en lo que te regodeabas en tu triste oficina —sonrió—, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era así.

Sus ojos se deslizaron muy lentamente sobre Kanon.

—Y tú… ¿te pareció divertido follarte al novio de tu hermano? ¿Acaso pensaste que no te recibiría con gusto si acompañabas tus coqueteos con la verdad? O tal vez lo pensaste, pero no quisiste tomarte las molestias. Preferiste no delatar a tu hermano. Después de todo, hacerlo te habría delatado a ti también.

—Basta de juegos —tajó Saga. Si Milo se iba a ir de la ciudad lo mejor sería que lo hiciera ahora mismo. Ya encontraría una buena excusa para darle a sus compañeros y amigos.

Milo se cruzó de brazos y arqueó la ceja izquierda. Saga nunca lo había visto así: desalmado y burlón. Se preguntó si toda esa malicia estuvo siempre en el interior de Milo o si era solo la consecuencia de los muchos desaires que le causó.

—¿Por qué? Me gustan los juegos. A tu hermano también —caminó hacia Kanon y se sentó sobre su regazo. Kanon estaba tan aturdido que no supo cómo reaccionar—. Lo hubieras visto. Creo que su parte favorita fue escucharme gemir tu nombre, Saga.

Como para denotar la verdad en sus palabras, sujetó a Kanon en la nuca y unió sus labios en un beso forzado. Después de varios segundos de confusión, Kanon decidió dejarse llevar y colocó sus manos en las caderas de Milo para acercarlo aún más a él. Saga lo habría odiado de no ser porque la imagen le pareció lo más sensual que hubiese visto jamás.

El beso siguió por varios minutos y en todo ese tiempo Saga no se atrevió a interrumpirlos. El enojo y los celos le corroían, pero aquel sentimiento no era nada comparado con el deseo que sentía.

Cuando, al fin, Milo decidió separarse de Kanon, tornó su rostro hacia Saga.

—¿Te gusta esta nueva faceta de mí? —sonrió—. Debería gustarte. Tú la creaste.

Saga no se atrevió a admitir que sí, que si antes Milo le parecía hermoso e inteligente ahora le parecía cruel y fascinante. Hizo entonces lo segundo que le pareció mejor. Se puso de pie y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Milo y le besó bruscamente en los labios. Su boca era cálida y sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos. Era como recibir una recompensa por un trabajo que no había hecho.

Milo seguía mordiendo el labio inferior de Saga cuando se separaron. Se reacomodó en su cálido asiento y su dedo índice dibujó un patrón invisible en el pecho de Kanon.

—Quizá no tenga que regresar a Atenas, después de todo —ronroneó y Saga afirmó su agarre en el cabello de Milo—. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Me parece que el penthouse es lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, ¿no te parece, Saga?

Saga apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. ¿En qué momento Milo se volvió tan descarado? ¡Saga había comprado esa casa para él, no para su hermano! ¡Nadie más la merecía!

—No me gusta compartir —decretó.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Milo lamió sus labios y bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de Saga quien, abochornado, reconoció su propia erección.

—¿Es este otro de tus juegos, Milo? —preguntó Kanon, su voz grave, ronca y necesitada.

—Lo es, pero no te preocupes —respondió con seriedad—. Yo me tomo los juegos muy en serio.

Saga sospechaba que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, mas no pudo contenerse de inclinar su cuerpo y propinarle una fuerte mordida al cuello de Milo. Este no pareció molestarse por la lesión, sino que rio antes de regresar su atención a la boca de Kanon.

Saga lo permitió. Después de todo, era capaz de hacer todo por Milo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoho! Este es un trío que siempre me ha gustado, pero apenas me puse a escribir. ¿Y qué fue lo que me motivó a escribirlo? Pues Mierva Bird (ff.net) por ser quien más aportes hizo para el MiloShipFest 2020. ¡Espero lo hayas disfrutado! Fue muy divertido escribirlo y hacer enojar a Saga.
> 
> Quiero agradecerle a Arodnas por darme la idea para este fic. Creo que la cosa salió más pecaminosa de la que tenía en mente, pero de todas formas todo esto es su culpa así que a mí ni me vean. Originalmente Saga convencería a Kanon de hacerse pasar por él hasta que se mudaran juntos, pero sentí que eso haría que Saga se viese más maloso (y tonto) que Kanon y esta vez quería que ambos fueran unos idiotas. Por supuesto que Milo no tardó en darse cuenta de la trampa, pero dado que le dieron a Kanon en bandeja de plata decidió servirse una buena rebanada.
> 
> También quiero agradecerle a LaQDibuja (twitter) porque me dio una gran idea para un SagaxMilo que la verdad no sé si podré escribir, pero me encantaría, con Milo teniendo siempre su crush con Saga y super confundido por su desaparición. Después es él el que es enviado a asesinar a Saori y a los bronceados, pero descubre la verdad y decide enfrentarse contra Saga. Mmm... potencial.
> 
> El título de esta historia es tomado de la canción homónima de la franquicia IDOLiSH7. Considero que Love&Game es la canción más sexy de todas las que han sacado hasta ahora y, por lo tanto, era la mejor opción. Aprovecho para decirles que IDOLiSH7 es genial y todos deberían ver el anime.
> 
> Dato curioso 1: La anécdota de la señora de la cobija está basada en una experiencia real. Apenas llegué a mi asiento en un vuelo nocturno, mi vecina de fila me preguntó si la cobija era de regalo. Yo le dije que no y ahí quedó. No obstante, al finalizar el vuelo la señora se agarró de la cobija y estuvo dispuesta a llevársela hasta que una sobrecargo le dijo que no era de cortesía. La señora hizo corto circuito como 5 segundos, pero al final la dejó de lado (no riñó ni nada). La cosa tal vez hubiese quedado ahí y ya, pero se me quedó bien grabado porque minutos después descubrí que la señora estaba en el tour que iba a tomar. A lo largo de los 12 días que convivimos comprobé mil veces que era una mujer abusiva, medio loca y que sus hijos adolescentes todavía tenían la decencia de avergonzarse por sus locuras. Fue épico.
> 
> Dato curioso 2: Esta es la tercera vez que ocupo Nueva York como el escenario de un fic de Saint Seiya. No es mi ciudad favorita, pero la amo porque de cierta forma se siente muy cercana a casa (CDMX). Ninguna otra ciudad me ha hecho sentir esa familiaridad de megalópolis, cultura y "por favor que no me asalten". Solo he estado una vez pero la sentí como un hogar lejos de mi hogar. Es por eso que me gusta tanto escribir de ella.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo por ahora. En la vida real el trío solo estaría cavando su propia tumba, pero esto es un fic así que aprenderán a vivir y a amarse juntos y serán felices para siempre.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron en el MiloShipFest! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Kissu!


End file.
